Battle Of The Sexes
by dancingdeaky
Summary: Valentine's Day Special! When Kuki, Abby, Fanny and Rachel play a series of games against Wally, Hoagie, Patton and Nigel, with Lee and Sonya hosting and judging, which gender will win? Ships: 3x4, 2x5, 60x86, 1x362 and 83x84. They're 15 years old, Lee and Sonya are 11(not their actual age but whatever).
1. Lime Ricky's & Bets

**I decided to publish this story now as a Valentine's Day special! I'm not the biggest fan of the holiday, the concept is plain stupid, but I decided why not publish a story for it. The story is not _about _Valentine's Day, or written during it. It's just a random story _for _Valentine's Day. Sorry if that was a little confusing. **

**This was inspired by Lets Play Matchmaker by kittylover529**

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

The usual crew were at Lime Ricky's, enjoying another mission success at the Teens Next Door. They all sat at a large round table at the corner, drinking root beer. Well, Fanny was chugging it. Patton had betted her $20 she couldn't chug 5 root beers in a row, and Fanny had gladly accepted. She had just finished her last one, wiping her mouth and panting.

"Ah guess _someone_ owes me twenty bucks!" Fanny sneered.

Patton rolled his eyes whilst emptying his pocket.

"I told you not to make it a bet." Rachel said.

Patton gave her the money upsettingly, Fanny gladly accepted whilst the girls in the table cheered.

"Eye should've asked for more. Maybe next time there's a bet." Fanny said.

"Well, who knew a girl could chug all that root beer." Hoagie commented.

Abby, who was sitting next to him, nudged him hardly on the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Hoagie whined.

"For your sexist remark! Girls can do whatever the fuck they want!" Abby yelled.

"You betcha!" Fanny cheered at Abby's remark, clinking her glass cup with hers.

"But you girls are shitty at sports. You're always worried you'd _break a nail_." Wally mocked the last sentence in a girl voice.

Kuki stared at Wally in anger. "Okay that was ONE time, I had just got them done!" Kuki retorted.

"Actually Numbuh 3, it happened twice." Nigel remarked.

Kuki's eyes had become red with fire.

"IT DID NOT!" She screamed in anger, fire being held inside her eyes. "Plus, it's not my fault I'm bad at sports in general."

"See, Kooks can admit it." Wally said.

"Sure, one girl is shit at sports. But that doesn't mean you put the blame on our whole fucking gender!" Rachel stated.

"Yeah, ah would knock ya all out in seconds!" Fanny yelled.

"Then why don't we make a new bet, since you really wanted one Fan." Patton said.

"What d'ya mean?" Fanny queried.

"Girls versus guys. We can do several different rounds, the first being a sport." Patton explained.

The other seven looked at each other thinking about the idea.

"What would the prize be at the end?" Rachel questioned.

"I got it! Unlimited root beers from Lime Ricky's, paid by the losing gender, _*cough* _females _*cough*_, for a whole two months!" Hoagie stated.

"So, shall we do it?" Patton asked.

"Deal." the rest said in unison.

"But we're going to need some hosts, seeing who are the winners of each round." Abby said.

"What about us?" a female voice asked.

The group turned and saw Lee and Sonya, there arms wrapped around each other. They were one of the only people that knew of the Teens Next Door, and them being in it. Abby was quite fond of them, for the fact that they discovered their love for each other at a young age, instead of denying it like her and her friends.

"Were you two eavesdropping on our conversation?" Abby questioned.

"It wouldn't be cool to eavesdrop." Lee replied.

"And it's just that there is barely anyone here that you're conversation is echoing through the entire place." Sonya added.

The six looked around the room, it was quite empty with such few groups compared to regular.

"Well fine then, you guys will be the hosts." Abby said.

"And we shall start Friday at 10am." Nigel instructed.

"But what will the rounds be?" Kuki asked.

"Basketball first. Saturday at 8pm will be dance with selected partners. And the last round will be Sunday at 12pm, which will be a cook off with the same selected partners." Sonya explained excitedly.

"Then it's a deal!" Wally responded.

Starting Friday the bet was so on.

* * *

**That's the beginning! Will update soon, reviews would be nice pls!**


	2. Round 1: Basketball

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

**This chapter is about the basketball game, so just keep in mind I don't know anything about basketball, so the things they're doing here are probably really random and incorrect.**

**Also, if any sentences are in italics, it's probably what that person is thinking. Just to be clear on that. **

* * *

It was Friday 9am. The girls had gone to Abby's house, because Abby _apparently_ needed to discuss something about the game. The girls were all standing in her room, wearing old gym wear and sweatpants.

"Girls, Numbuh 5 has a plan for us to win." Abby stated.

"This better not be a sappy motivational speech about how girls can do anything and cruddy stuff like that." Fanny yawned grumpily. She absolutely hated waking up early.

"No, Abby got us these." Abby revealed a box filled with basketball clothes.

"And how is this going to help us?" Rachel asked.

"Go ahead and take one out." Abby replied.

Rachel took one of the jerseys out. It was hot pink, with text on it saying 'I love you' in cursive. But that wasn't the major thing about it, it was the fact that they were extremely short, just below their bras. And the shorts were the same, they were just over there butts.

"Are you trying to reveal ourselves?!" Rachel yelled. "I don't wanna go out looking like a slut!"

"I kinda like the colour though! I'm definitely wearing these!" Kuki squealed.

Fanny and Rachel simply gave Kuki an angry glare.

"What? A girl likes pink, and if it means being a slut to wear it, then I don't really have a problem." Kuki shrugged.

The two girls simply eye rolled as their attention returned to Abby.

"Girls, we have to flirt with the boys to win! Manipulate them! We'll wear these cruddy things, they'll ogle at us and forget everything. During the game we ask our crushes for the ball and for help." Abby explained.

"And why would eye want to do that sissy stuff!" Fanny complained.

"Because, if _Patton_ helps you in the game when you flirt with him, you'll be able to know that you like each other. And we'll win this thing!" Abby replied.

Fanny only blushed as she realised this.

"And the same goes for all of us. We'll win, plus we'll know if the guys like us." Abby said.

"Well, I'm going to do it because this colour is super cute!" Kuki stated, lifting up the shirt again to admire it.

"The plan does make sense Numbuh 5, I'm glad you thought through with it." Rachel nodded.

"As much as eye do love the idea of knowing if Patton likes me or not, ah also love the manipulation part. Abby, you're a genius." Fanny responded.

"Why thank you, Numbuh 5 already knows that. Now let's get changed." Abby said.

* * *

_10:07am._ The girls decided to make a dramatic entrance for the boy because one, it's hilarious, and two, the boys could start to ogling then.

_We're all here. U guys coming yet or what? - Nigel_

Rachel simply giggled in the car, prepared to see his reaction.

_Just parking right now. - Rachel_

He looked up from his phone at an instant, looking ahead at Abby's silver car being parked in the parking lot.

"Thank God, they finally decided to show- WHOA!"

All of a sudden the attention was to them. Each girl stepped out of the car, and one by one each boy began _drooling_ at the sight. It was as if everything was in slow motion as they walked towards the basketball court, and the song 'Milkshake' was playing in the background.

_-Flashback-_

_"Ooo ooo!" Kuki wailed excitedly in the car. _

_Each girl(excluding Abby who was driving) turned to face her. "What?" they all asked. _

_"What if we play the song 'Milkshake' as we enter! It's catchy, plus one of the hottest songs!" Kuki stated. _

_"The song that goes 'My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard'?" Abby queried, confused if she heard it right._

_"Yeah, that's the one! Great idea right?!" Kuki squealed. _

_"You do realise that the song isn't about milkshakes..." Rachel muttered. _

_Kuki only gave a dumbfounded look. "But then why do the boys go to the yard?" She asked. _

_The girls only looked at each other, curious to tell her or not. _

_"Well..." Rachel began. _

_"Wait, no lass. She's about ter figure it out." Fanny interrupted. _

_Kuki simply sat there in deep thought. _

_"I mean, milkshakes is something you drink." Kuki said. _

_"3..." Fanny counted off. _

_"I doubt all boys out there like milkshakes." Kuki said. _

_"2..." Abby continued off. _

_"What else would boys taste? Or drink in general?" Kuki asked herself. _

_"1..." Rachel finished. _

_On cue, Kuki's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh my God! That is sooooo gross!" She exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. _

_"So, ya still wanna play the song?" Fanny questioned her. _

_Kuki lifted her face up and stared back at them. "Well... yeah, cause it is pretty catchy anyways." Kuki shrugged. "I'll just forget the dirty meaning behind it."_

_"I betcha the boys won't." Rachel commented. _

_"They'll be staring at our boobs and asses, they won't even realise it." Abby said. _

_-End Flashback-_

The girls attention was on their crush, and the guys attention was on their crush. It was as if the universe was just them. The boys couldn't help themselves but stare almost everywhere, they were growing teens after all! As the girls had finally reached the basketball court, their eyes still locked with each of their crushes, Lee and Sonya interrupted the ogling and the focus was now on them.

"Now that we have all arrived, we will start the game. We've all been through the rules of basketball these past few days, right?" Lee explained.

"Right." the eight said in unison.

"That's great! I'll be coaching for the girls while Lee will coach the boys." Sonya stated.

"Uh coaches, would we be able to have a team huddle before we start?" Nigel asked.

"Of course, let's get to it." Lee said.

Lee had went over to the boys, huddling with them, whilst Sonya went to the girls, huddling with them.

"Let's talk about your outfits shall we. Manipulation?" Sonya queried.

"Yes. You saw the boys two seconds ago, they won't take their eyes off us!" Rachel commented.

"You girls play hard, and that's a good thing too because I know only Fanny can really play basketball." Sonya stated.

"Ya, so we're playing to win!" Fanny remarked.

"Boy are we bitches." Rachel commented.

"We're also slutty bitches." Kuki added.

"At least we're pretty, slutty bitches." Abby reassured.

"Yes, the _pretty _part totally helps Abby." Fanny said sarcastically.

Abby simply eye rolled as they let go of their huddle.

Back with the other team huddle…

"Okay Numbuh 1, why'd you call for a team huddle?" Lee questioned.

"Have you guys _seen_ the girls?!" Nigel yelled.

"Actually my focus was mainly on Kuki." Wally stated.

"It doesn't matter which girl you were staring at Numbuh 4, the problem _is_ the staring! How are we going to do it boys?" Nigel asked.

Each boy looked back at their crushes still in the huddle. Lee had to snap them out.

"Guys, FOCUS! They're obviously trying to trick you!" Lee stated.

"Yeah, so we're going to just have to focus on the sport." Patton said.

"I don't know, Numbuh 5 is looking _real_ good-"

"Numbuh 2 snap out of it!" Lee yelled.

"Well hey, if Sonya was wearing one of them, you'd know how we feel!" Hoagie replied.

"It doesn't matter now. You guys are going to somehow do it, okay?" Lee asked.

"Okay." the boys murmured in agreement.

"Hey Lee, are the boys ready to start cause the girls are." Sonya shouted.

"They sure are!" Lee said. "Good luck guys. Be cool out there."

Lee and Sonya left the teams and went to the sides.

"Okay people, and play ball!" Sonya yelled and blew a whistle.

The boys were the first to grab the basketball, in particular Wally.

"Girl, go get your boy!" Abby muttered to Kuki.

Abby pushed Kuki in front of Wally. It was as if the world was just the two of them again, until all the boys started yelling for Wally to get past her.

"Uh Wally, can I have the ball please?" Kuki queried with huge puppy dog eyes.

Wally only gazed at them deeply, before whispering, "Oh shit."

"Well?" Kuki asked, beginning to twirl her hair around.

_Just ignore her. Just ignore her. _"Sure." Wally mumbled.

He threw the ball to her, all she did was squeal. She went and passed the ball over to Abby. All the boys had ran over to her, trying to steal the ball off her. That was until she caught her attention onto Hoagie.

"Oh Hoagie, can you teach me how to dribble?" Abby asked whilst blinking her eyelashes.

Hoagie didn't need to be told that twice. He went over to her, grabbed the ball, and presented how dribbling is supposed to look like. Abby only had a smirk on her face, as she saw Hoagie dribbling to _her_ goal, whilst following after him.

_Oh boy, what a fool he is alright. _"Okay Hoagie, now show me how to score." Abby stated.

_She looks too beautiful, the Hoagster cannot deny beautiful woman such as Abby. _Hoagie only looked at her with a smile, then threw the basket in. All the boys gaped whilst Hoagie continued ogling at the sight of Abby. Yet it was stopped when a whistle was blown.

"Score one for the girls." Sonya yelled.

Hoagie turned to the boys, who were extremely disappointed. He had just realised the mistake he had made.

"Fuckity fuck." Hoagie muttered under his breath.

"Hoagie, Wally, what the fuck was that!" Nigel yelled.

"You can never deny Kuki's puppy dog eyes!" Wally explained.

"And Abby was almost _begging_ me to dribble and score the goal!" Hoagie commented.

"Hoagie, we saw what happened, she wasn't begging." Patton said.

Hoagie and Wally sighed.

"Fine, we'll do better the next round." Hoagie said.

The whistle blew again.

"Okay guys, we're playing again now." Lee yelled.

The ball was given once again to the guys. Patton had the ball, dribbling towards their goal.

"Fan, get him now!" Rachel whispered to her.

Fanny simply followed to what she said and went in front of him.

"Hey Patton." Fanny said flirtatiously.

Patton was about to do nothing until he saw the innocent look in her face, one that she hardly ever obtained.

_What was I supposed to do again? _"Uhh..." Patton muttered whilst dropping the ball.

"Thanks Patton, that was _really_ kind of ya." Fanny continued flirting.

She grabbed the ball and began dribbling to the goal, that was until it got out of her hands and Nigel obtained it.

"Hey!" Fanny yelled to him.

Rachel soon overcame Nigel, playing around with her hair.

"Oh Nigel, I have no idea how to score a basket. Care to help me?" Rachel asked.

Nigel was locked into Rachel's eyes, speechless. _Okay, just ignore her and run off. Oh shit, my eyes are going down. Whatever you do, don't look- fuck, I'm looking at her boobs. _"Okay." Nigel finally answered.

"Thanks." Rachel muttered.

He went over to her, giving her the ball and wrapping his arms around her to guide Rachel.

"Get yourself in position, stretch your arms, do a little jump, let go, and there!" Nigel explained as the ball went in to hoop.

The girls began cheering as Nigel gasped and realised what he had just done, he helped Rachel shoot a goal. The whistle blew again.

"Another score for the girls!" Sonya squealed in delight.

"Shit." Nigel murmured as the team of boys walked up to him.

"And you got mad at _me _for scoring at their goal." Hoagie huffed, his arms crossed.

"Oh fuck off." Nigel scoffed.

The boys sighed as the next round of the game started again. Each round, the girls kept winning. Manipulation just _had_ to be on their side, the boys just couldn't take anymore. Finally, the scoreboard was ten to zero. Yes, they had played ten fucking games and the boys won none!

"And that's a wrap! Girls win round 1!" Sonya squealed excitedly.

The girls continued cheering as Lee walked towards the disappointed group of boys.

"Wow, that so wasn't cool." Lee said.

"Well, this isn't over yet. We still have eight fractions of pizza to the power of sixteen quadruplets in thirty two days of the week." Wally explained.

The boys just looked at Wally and sighed.

"8pm tomorrow, and you guys will better be prepared to dance." Lee instructed. "Unless you want to pay for their sodas for two whole months."

"No guys, we aren't giving up just yet. Let the girls have their fun, the next round will be _our_ victory." Patton said.

"To the boys?" Nigel asked, placing his hand at the centre of them.

The rest of the group followed along and placed their hands one by one.

"To the boys!" they all yelled, lifting their hands up dramatically.

The boys were back in the game, more determined than ever. If the girls wanted to play with fire, they were soon going to get burned.

* * *

**First round is complete! Girls and manipulation tsk tsk. Will update soon y'all, please review. Byeeee!**


	3. Round 2: Dancing

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

"Oh my God!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

It was after the basketball game, and each of the girls returned back to Abby's house.

"I know, they actually like us!" Kuki exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Kuki, be quiet. Your squeals are just as loud as Fanny's yells." Abby hushed.

Fanny only opened her mouth to retort, that was until Kuki spoke first.

"Really? Boy is that loud." Kuki commented.

"Hey!" Fanny whined in annoyance.

"Don't take it personal sweetie." Abby muttered to her.

"It just amazes me how they actually did all that shit for us." Rachel stated.

"Ya don't think it was because of the outfits… do ya?" Fanny asked.

The girls simply exchanged glances of worry and realisation.

"Oh, fuck!" Abby cursed.

"Wait… if it was the outfits, then our crushes would be looking at all of us combined, not just us separately." Rachel stated. "I mean, I don't remember seeing Nigel looking at any of you guys."

"Hoagie wasn't staring at y'all." Abby said.

"Wally didn't either." Kuki shrugged.

"If Patton did, he'd be a dead man." Fanny threatened.

"Then it's settled, we have our guys!" Rachel yelled in delight. "Now, all we need to do is figure out a new plan for tomorrow's dance competition."

They all turned to Abby.

"What? Numbuh 5 thinks of one plan, and now Abby's the leader or some shit!" Abby snapped.

"Well, it was a good first idea." Kuki said.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Abby smirked at the compliment.

"Then it's settled, figure out another idea!" Rachel instructed.

"But-"

"We don't take 'no' for an answer." Fanny interrupted.

Abby simply groaned. "Fine."

"And it can't be outfits that reveal us again." Rachel warned. "Because they would eventually figure out a way to somehow get out of our manipulation."

"Ah doubt they're that smart," Fanny huffed. "but we can't take out chances."

"Well okay, but it's going to be harder to figure out a plan then." Abby said.

"Don't worry, us girls are smarter, remember?" Kuki reassured.

They all gave Kuki a look.

"What? I may be a little bit of an airhead, but girls in general, _besides_ me, are smart!" Kuki explained.

The others girls simply agreed.

* * *

"Lee, you gotta help us with this."

Each of the boys were all meeting up at Sector V's treehouse after the basketball game.

"I am not helping you cheat! This isn't cool." Lee retorted.

"But you're a male, and if you don't do this for us, then you're basically becoming a girl." Wally said.

"How the fuck does that even work Numbuh 4?!" Hoagie asked in confusion.

"It just does, okay?!" Wally yelled.

"Now will you do it for us?" Patton asked.

Each boy gave pleading eyes to Lee. He groaned at all of this. "Real pathetic guys." Lee commented.

"Well, we don't want to pay for two months worth of soda." Nigel stated.

"Then you shouldn't have made the bet!" Lee argued.

"It's too late now!" Nigel yelled in frustration. "I mean, we lost to freaking girls!"

"Yeah! Us manly man are stronger!" Hoagie complained.

"And better!" Patton added.

"And smarter!" Wally continued.

Each boy stared at Wally.

"Wot? We are smarter." Wally said, slightly confused.

"Well, we are." Nigel said, gesturing to himself, Hoagie, Patton and Lee.

"You on the other hand have fries for brains." Hoagie joked.

"Fries for brains? That's so cool! Oi'm able to eat that crud, right? And they better be chilli fries!" Wally exclaimed.

The other boys only gave Wally disappointed looks.

"You know what? Fine. I will help you guys cheat. But if they figure it out, you guys are all dead." Lee warned.

"It'll be fine. Plus, in this case it ain't cheating, they already played us first." Patton said.

Lee only sighed. "Then you guys better get ready for tomorrow."

* * *

"Sonyaaaaa!"

"Nope!" Sonya argued.

"But you have to do it for us!" Abby pleaded.

"The plan you had for basketball was good, but this?" Sonya shook her head. "No way, jose!"

"Look, you're a girl. So, you gotta help do this for female empowerment!" Rachel stated.

"I'm not the feminist here, Fanny is." Sonya said, pointing to Fanny.

"What? Ah like equal rights, there's nothing wrong wit' that." Fanny said.

"Well you don't have to be a femuninstica!" Kuki retorted.

"You mean feminist, right?" Fanny asked her.

"Oh pot_ay_to, pot_ah_to!" Kuki said, waving her off. "You could be girly girl like me, and still help us cheat- I mean, win."

"This is wrong guys." Sonya stated.

"Yet you were able to accept us wearing those short ass clothes." Abby huffed.

"That was different." Sonya insisted.

"How so?" Fanny queried.

"We couldn't force you to change since you had nothing else!" Sonya explained.

"Shit, she actually made a good point there." Rachel grunted.

"Look, who knows if the boys are going to cheat!" Fanny complained. "So we needa do it."

Sonya simply stared at all their 'puppy dog' eyes before giving in. "Fine."

* * *

_Saturday 7pm_

"Lee?!"

"Sonya?!"

The two had bumped into each other in the TND hotspot area. It was very hidden and secretive, including various rooms for a variety of things, one of them being a dance room in which they were in.

"What are you doing here?!" they both asked each other.

"Well," Sonya nervously put her hand behind her neck. "the girls wanted me to help them win, so I obliged."

"Really?" Lee queried in shock.

"Yeah. I know it's bad Lee, but-"

"Same with me." Lee interrupted.

"Really?!" Sonya questioned in shock. "Damn, both genders had the same ideas." She lightly chuckled.

"Then shall we get on to it?" Lee asked.

"Yes we shall." Sonya replied, smiling.

* * *

_8pm _

"Okay people!"

They were all standing in the dance room area in sweats and old gym wear.

"So," Sonya started. "using Lee's hat," she gestured towards it being held in her hand. "there are all your names. We choose your partners, then put a new pile of papers for which dance each pair is doing."

"You'll have practice time for an hour or so, then Sonya and I will judge each pairing separately and award marks to the gender." Lee further explained.

"So the first pair from the hat is…" Sonya reached her hand down Lee's hat, then took out two small parchments of paper. "Numbuh 4 and… 3."

The girls simply smirked, knowing that their idea was working. Little did they know… the boys were smirking _as well_. Looks like genders _do_ have similar minds.

"Then… Numbuh 60 and… 86."

"Numbuh 5 and… 2."

"And lastly, Numbuh 1 and 362."

Sonya looked up at all of them. "And now for the dances."

Each girl slumped to the side, not really caring for this. Yet each boy was eager, their grins becoming bigger.

"So, I chose Numbuh 3 and 4 first, so they will have…" She stuck her hand down the hat. "Ballroom Dancing!"

Kuki's face made a childlike pout, which everyone ignored except for the boys who were snickering.

"Numbuh 60 and 86 will have… tango."

Fanny fumed as she crossed her arms. The snickers became louder.

"Numbuh 2 and 5 are doing… slow dancing."

Abby's jaw dropped, yet she tried to keep her cool. They were practically laughing, yet trying to hush each other.

"So that means Numbuh 1 and 362 are doing salsa!"

Rachel simply gasped heavily. The boys had sort of managed to stop to laughing, simply biting huge smirks.

Kuki liked every dance that existed… except for ballroom dancing. She thought it was sooooo boring, and only old people would dance such an uninteresting dance. The moves were really basic, and the music was too dull for her. She wanted something lovey dovey. She was desperate to dance the tango.

Fanny hated dancing in general, but the tango?! No way in hell. It was too difficult, she liked simple stuff because she could barely dance in general. And the dance had _too_ much interaction with the partner. And those skimpy clothes they wore?! Nuh-uh! She wanted to do slow dancing. Way more simple for a klutz like her.

Abby didn't want to do slow dancing. It was too simple, boring, too slow; well no shit, it's called slow dancing! And slow dancing was too girly for her, well all dances were really. And the fact that slow dances are romantic! She hated that crud. She wanted to do the salsa. It was fun and upbeat, and really the only dance she kinda knew.

Rachel didn't want to do salsa. Nope, too confusing, too extra; she didn't like being extra, or dramatic. She liked challenges, but upbeat stuff were too much for her. She wanted something simple, something she was familiar with. She wanted to do ballroom dancing. That was something easy for her, and she kinda liked it. "No way!" each girl yelled in unison.

"Can't change it. They were already picked out." Lee muttered, exchanging a quick annoyed glance to the boys before facing the girls again.

_That_ was their plan. Both genders may have thought about having their crushes as their partner, but the boys were more mischievous. They purposely made each girl get a dance that they hated, which would make it easier for them to win.

"So we sent you each a dance video for each pair, in which you will practice and then perform in…" Sonya looked down at her watch, "about an hour. Now, get to practice." She smiled.

Her and Lee walked off to a table at the front of the dance room.

"So, the boys purposely set dances that the girls hated?" Sonya asked him in a hushed tone.

"Yep. I told them it wasn't cool, but they forced me." Lee replied.

"Hilarious! And very smart of them." Sonya commented as they seated themselves.

Let's just say, practice was very boring… and didn't go so well.

"No." Kuki said firmly, stomping her feet.

"Kuki, you're gonna have to." Wally stated.

"But I obviously don't want to! I mean, 'HELLOOO?!', I'm not dancing!" Kuki yelled, gesturing towards herself.

Wally simply groaned, yet he tried to hide his wide smirk.

"Fanny-"

"It's Numbuh 86 ta ya!" Fanny snapped.

"Who cares, I'm supposed to take the lead!" Patton stated.

"Who gives a shit?! People were sexist when they created all these dances, we can spice it up now, it's the 21st century!" Fanny yelled.

"And here you are again with your feminist rants." Patton mumbled.

"Feminist rants?!" Fanny hissed it loudly. "There is nothing wrong about wanting equality!" She continued babbling on and on about it, and as much as it annoyed Patton, he couldn't help but show his grin.

"Look-"

"No." Abby interrupted.

"But it shows that-"

"Abby said 'no' Hoags." Abby interrupted again. "Abby wants us to have _this_," She gestured to the space between them, "kind of space!"

"How much money do you have?" Hoagie asked her.

"You know Abby's a brokeass bitch." Abby replied.

"Well then, you're gonna need to _step_ up so you don't have to pay for my rootbeer. Get it? _Step_ up!" Hoagie began laughing loudly.

Abby took out her hat at an instant and whacked him with it.

"We all know I can't do this." Rachel said.

"Look, it's kinda easy." Nigel shrugged.

"You're British," She pointed to him, "I'm American," She gestured to herself. "Salsa is fucking Spanish!" She threw her arms up in the air.

"Maybe if you practiced-"

"Uh-uh, too complicated." Rachel interrupted.

"But you-"

"Shut it." Rachel interrupted once again.

She paced around the room rapidly, in deep thought. Nigel simply grinned, not bothering to hide it.

_One hour later... _

Once a loud beeping noise rang through the room, each operative glared at Sonya and Lee.

"Times up! Practice is over." Sonya stated.

The girls began opening their mouths, yet it was interrupted. "And no, you cannot have more time to practice or somehow get out of this." Lee interrupted.

Each girl grunted loudly.

"Also," Sonya added, "no physical interaction, _besides _dancing with your partner, whatsoever! Stick with your dance, and last the whole way!"

Everybody simply nodded.

"Good, now we'll start with Numbuh 3 and 4." Sonya insisted.

The two walked to the centre of the room, the rest going to the sides, girls at the left, boys at the right. Just as they were about to play the music, Kuki groaned loudly.

"I. _Can't_. Do. This!" She grumbled, crossing her arms.

Each girl rushed over to her.

"Look lass, ya have to!" Fanny told her.

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"UH-HUH!" the girls screamed in unison.

"Fine." Kuki muttered.

The girls went off as the music began playing. She intertwined her hands into Wally's, waltzing around the room. It was silent, several focus on them, that was until Wally began speaking,

"You know Kooks," Wally whispered as he twirled her around, "you don't have to do something you hate."

"What do you mean?" Kuki asked as they paced forwards and backwards.

"Dance something you love." Wally stated.

"But I obviously can't." She muttered upsettingly.

"You always can. Like ya always say, 'anything is possible if you've go enough nerve'." He lightly chuckled. "Man, ya got Harry Potter quotes stuck in my head."

Kuki's eyes simply widened, _he said what she always told him. He remembered._ And that's why she immediately ran off the dance room, outside, leaving Wally very confused on what occurred.

"Where you going girl?!" Abby shouted to her as she ran, yet it was ignored.

"Well," Wally turned to the judges. "oi guess oi could always do it without her."

He began dancing it off in a better manner than before, Sonya and Lee simply shrugging and jotting down points for the males. At that moment, Kuki ran back in again. But… _with a pink tutu around her waist and a matching pink ribbon._

"Kuki!" the girls hissed at her. "What are you-"

All of a sudden, ballet music began playing as Kuki danced to the rhythm of it. She did a 360 turn as Lee and Sonya stood up. They walked to her little speaker just as she landed in a split, pausing the music.

"Hey!" She yelled to the two judges. Her hands were now on her hips. "I'm doing a dance that I love!"

"Exactly! You just got yourself disqualified from this round." Sonya stated.

"WHAT?!" each girl yelled.

"You have to do the dance you were set for." Lee said.

"But ballroom dancing is soooo boring!" Kuki whined, getting up from her split.

"How do you even remember ballet? Didn't ya cruddy do that when ya were nine?" Wally asked her.

"Well, I sometimes do it when I'm bored." Kuki responded, shrugging.

"The boys still get a point for this. Go take off that tutu now." Lee said.

"Damn, now wasn't that _tutu_ cruel." Hoagie joked, beginning to roar with laughter. Everybody in the room simply groaned as Kuki furiously stomped her way out of the room to get rid of the tutu and ribbon.

"Now it's time for Fanny and Patton!" Sonya exclaimed.

Fanny huffed as she stomped her way to the centre, Patton following after her. Sonya and Lee returned back to their seats, playing the music. Their dance was starting off fine at first. Fanny finally agreed for Patton to take the lead, after twenty minutes of arguing from it. They also didn't speak at all to each other during the dance, unlike Wally and Kuki.

Fanny slowly hiked up her leg and moved carefully to the beat of the dance, Patton slowly moving his lips to her ear, starting to talk.

"You know when I always called you 'piekny'?" Fanny simply nodded as they did another dance step. "It means _beautiful_."

_Beautiful…_

_Beautiful…_

_Beautiful…_

_Holy shit._

Fanny's eyes widened as he twirled her. Her body stiffening and her mouth agape. He smirked at the sight, landing her into a dip. Still staring into each other's eyes as the songs finished, and he did something quite dangerous. He leaned in and _kissed_ her. Fanny's eyes widened even more, than slowly shut the more he kissed.

After a couple of seconds, he lifted his lips off of her, and Fanny fell from the dip on the floor, her mouth in an agape again. Patton simply bowed to the judges, Sonya and Lee, who were marking down on their sheet. The boys cheered as the girls immediately rushed over to Fanny.

"Fan, are you okay?" Rachel asked nervously.

Fanny simply laid there, confused yet amazed.

"Fanny?" Rachel asked.

Fanny's heart pounded more than before.

"Fanny!" Rachel repeated louder.

"Am ah dreaming?" Fanny managed to choke out.

The others only stared confusingly before answering in unison, "Nope."

"Really?! Ah'm not- OW!" Fanny yelped, sitting up and rubbing her leg.

Each girl gave Kuki an unpleasant glare.

"What? You always pinch someone when they ask if they're dreaming, to see if it they are or not!" Kuki explained.

"That hurt!" Fanny whined.

"That also cost us this round!" Abby snapped. "Patton obviously won a score for the boys with that little romantic shit."

Fanny only sat there, her eyes still dazed and focused on the view of Patton. "Boy is he some kisser though."

"Patton, that was some risky business there." Hoagie stated.

"It was, but look at her over there. It worked like a charm." Patton said, grinning.

"You didn't have to kiss her though." Wally commented.

"I know, yet I wanted to and I'm glad I did." Patton said proudly.

"Let's just… get to Abby and Hoagie now, shall we?" Sonya stated loudly.

Hoagie shrugged, walking off to the centre of the dance room. Abby did the exact same thing. _Look girl, don't let him manipulate you or let him kiss you! Just focus on the goddamn dance, and ya gonna be fine. I think…_

She took a deep breath just as the music began to play.

Hoagie was the first to talk, "You must be made of uranium and iodine because all I can see is U and I together."

Abby simply snarled, trying to manage her focus on the dance. "But if you look on a keyboard, you'll see it says the same thing except 'JK' is just underneath U and I."

Hoagie pouted, but tried again, "Your hand looks heavy. Let me hold it for you." He offered a flirty smile as he twirled her.

"Your teeth look crooked. Let me straighten them for you." Abby snapped to him, their hands intertwined together again.

_Shit, she isn't letting go so easily._ "I've got skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?" Hoagie grinned awkwardly as he dipped her slowly.

"Dude, if you're into rainbows than Numbuh 5's the wrong gender for you." Abby chuckled from her line, as Hoagie blushed.

Hoagie sighed heavily. _Looks like I'm not saying anymore pickup lines. What to do now…?_ A light bulb sparked in his head as he stared back at Abby.

Lightly, he sneakily dropped his fingers up and down her stomach, but in a position for nobody else to see. Abby bit her lip, trying to hide her laughter from the tickles, yet she didn't succeed. She began roaring with laughter, and when somebody tickled her… _she'd become defensive._

She let go of Hoagie and grabbed her hat at an instant, smacking him hard on the face, doing it multiple times. It got to the point where Abby felt a hard pull at the back of her shirt, being all the girls dragging her back. She flailed her arms and legs around stupidly. "Let Abby at him!" She growled.

"What is it with you girls and wanting to get disqualified?!" Sonya sighed heavily.

They dropped Abby at an instant.

"Abby did not just get disqualified." Abby hissed.

"But yeah you did. You can't hurt the other team! You _have _to stick with the goddamn dance!" Sonya yelled.

Abby groaned heavily as each girl gave her an angry glance.

"Let's just do the final pair, Nigel and Rachel." Lee said.

"Okay," Hoagie muttered to Nigel, "don't flirt, it backfires easily."

"I was flirting and I did fine." Patton said.

"Well oi manipulated Kooks." Wally added.

"I guess I'll just manipulate Rachel, I'm a bad flirt anyway." Nigel said, shrugging.

Nigel and Rachel walked up to the centre of the stage, their music beginning to play. They didn't say anything, mainly because Nigel was in deep thought of what to do to trick Rachel. She was quite smart, which made this a whole heck harder than it should've been.

"What would happen if I told you," he quickly did a step before going close up to her, "that I twisted my ankle."

"Well, I that's very random but... I'd definitely help you." Rachel answered, doing an awkward turn. She hated everything about this dance.

The two swapped positions as Nigel began speaking, "I did twist it, and now I can barely dance." He quickly did a terrible spin, one in which confused the boys on the other side.

"Oh no. It's unfair that I have an advantage, so…" Rachel began dancing badly as well for her partner.

At that moment, Nigel fastened the pace and brought her in a twirl. Then he let go and began dancing the best he has in the entire dance, which cause Sonya and Lee to jot it down.

"Hey!" Rachel gasped. "You lied to me!"

"I know." Nigel simply shrugged, continuing his dancing in a good manner.

"You're such a sick bastard." Rachel stopped dancing and crossed her arms.

"I guess I- OWWWW!"

_Somewhere in Moonbase…_

"Numbuh 92.76, did you hear that?" an operative asked.

"Why yes I did. Must be some teenages idiots, at it with the pranks again." the other operative responded.

"Cruddy teenagers. They're so stupid." the first operative grunted.

_Back in the TND dance room…_

"YOU KICKED ME!" Nigel yelled. He was laying on the floor, his hands clutching his ankles.

"Erm… _oops_?" Rachel said, yet it sounded more like a question.

"Numbuh 362, this is against the rules." Lee stated.

"Yeah, and?" Rachel asked sassily. "He lied to me."

"It means your disqualified from this round, and Numbuh 1 wins a score for the boys." Sonya said disappointingly.

"NO!" each girl yelled.

"Sorry gals, but rules are rules." Sonya said sadly.

"But I-"

"Save it Rachel." Nigel interrupted. "You're proven guilty."

"Shut your ass up before I kick you again!" Rachel threatened.

Nigel flipped her off as she stuck her tongue out like a child.

"Wait," Rachel's eyes widened in realisation. "that means that-"

The boys began cheering.

"Boys win Round 2!" Lee stated loudly.

The girls simply huffed and groaned. They were now on an even tie, and Round 3 was the only way for them to catch up. Abby then whispered something to the whole group, in which the girls grinned at, then changed their expression to anger.

"Real great job out there Numbuh 362." Kuki huffed.

"Hey! You also got us disqualified with that ballet dancing!" Rachel yelled.

"At least I didn't hit the boys!" Kuki retorted, now staring at Abby.

"He. Tickled. Me!" Abby snapped.

"Luckily ah didn't get disqualified." Fanny said.

"Oh shut it, you were too busy playing tonsil hockey." Rachel said to her.

"Tonsil hockey?! It was one fucking kiss!" Fanny shouted.

"One fucking _long_ kiss." Abby added.

"No it wasn't!" Fanny yelled.

"Yes it was." Rachel said in a little sing song.

"It wasn't!" Fanny repeated.

"Oh, but. It. Was!" Rachel chanted loudly.

"Rachel, if you dare fucking say that it was again, eye will literally fucking murder ya!" Fanny threatened, her teeth clenched.

Rachel simply grinned. "Yes. It. Wa-"

Kuki cupped her mouth at an instant before she could finish her sentence. "Can you all calm down!" She yelled.

"Oh yes, the little ballerina is telling us to calm down. We must oblige." Abby said sarcastically.

She let go of Rachel and stared at Abby, fire rising in her eyes. "Ballet is a fun dance!" She yelled.

"Puh-lease, ballroom dancing is more interesting than pink tutus and tiaras." Abby said.

"Ballet is not just about tutus and tiaras!" Kuki yelled. "Plus, that was just one goddamn time!"

"Pretty sure it happened more than once lass." Fanny commented.

Kuki turned to face her. "Was I _talking_ to you?!"

"Okay, that's it!" Fanny screeched. She immediately charged up to Kuki, she simply stood there impatiently.

"Fine, go ahead and fight me!" Kuki growled, then turned to Abby. "And Abby you bitch, it's not my fault you can't dance."

"Was that supposed to be an insult? Cause guess what, it was shitty." Abby commented. She stared at Rachel before saying, "Hold my goddamn hoops, Kuki is bouta go down!" She took them off and Rachel clenched onto them. She was marching up to Kuki, just as Kuki flicked Fanny's forehead.

"You flicked me!" Fanny whined.

"And now there's a red mark on your- OW!" Kuki yelped, holding onto her forehead. "Your nails are fucking sharp!"

At that moment, Abby flicked her, which Kuki dodged by jumping down, the flick going to Fanny.

"What did you flick me for?!" Fanny yelled.

"Sorry, that was supposed to be for- HEY!"

Each girl began flicking each other crazily on the forehead. That was until Fanny yanked Kuki's hair harshly. She only screamed. The flicking stopping and now pulling each other's hair was happening.

"Girls, stop it!" Rachel shouted to them.

_This_ got the attention of everyone in the room, finally seeing the commotion. The girls only ignored Rachel.

"Ignoring me? Why you little assholes!" She yelled, running up to them at an instant.

At that moment she started hitting them all harshly.

"Rachel, get out of-" _SMACK!_

Abby clenched her cheek, letting out a heaved groan.

"Bitchass!" She yelled.

With her elbow, she jabbed Rachel in the stomach, pushing her into both Fanny and Kuki. There they were, laying on a pile, and Abby was standing with a sore cheek.

"STOP IT YOU GUYS!"

Each girl got up and faced the boys and Sonya.

"That was a pretty cool cat fight." Wally commented.

Everybody glared at him angrily.

"Wot?" Wally asked, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Look, just because you lost doesn't mean you beat each other up." Sonya stated. "There's always Round 3."

"SHE STARTED IT!" each girl yelled, Kuki pointing to Fanny, Fanny pointing to Abby, Abby pointing to Rachel, and Rachel pointing to Kuki.

"You guys, it doesn't-"

"FANNY STARTED IT!"

"IT WAS ALL ABBY!"

"NO, RACHEL'S!"

"IT WAS KUKI'S FAULT!"

"But guys-" She sighed again as they interrupted her once more.

"IT WASN'T ME!" they all screamed together.

Sonya groaned loudly. "Honestly, I don't give a _shit_ who started it!" She yelled.

Everybody in the room gasped.

"Sonya, you never swear!" Lee said in utter shock.

"It's not my fault these girls are being so idiotic!" She sighed. "Look, just go home and get ready for tomorrow. I'm out of here." And with that, Sonya trotted out of the room at an instant.

Lee simply muttered, "Not cool." before following after Sonya in a hurry.

It was silent. And not a peaceful silence, a very _awkward_ silence.

"Should we leave them here alone, or will they start fighting again?" Hoagie whispered to the boys.

"Abby's gonna go home." Abby said aloud, walking off from the dance room.

"I guess I should go too." Rachel muttered.

"Same." Fanny murmured.

"Me too." Kuki added in the same dull tone.

Each girl slowly trotted out of the dance room, each with bored expressions looking down. Once gone, the boys began speaking.

"What now?" Nigel asked.

"I doubt we'll need a plan again." Patton said.

"And why is that?" Wally queried.

"Isn't it obvious? That whole argument thing!" Hoagie replied. "They'll still be holding grudges against each other!"

"I guess." Nigel muttered.

* * *

Outside…

"Numbuh 5, you're the biggest genius out!" Kuki squealed.

"Abby knows. They may have manipulated us well during the dances, and won this round, but now we're making them think that we hate each other." Abby stated.

"Man are those idiots in for it." Fanny said.

"And by the way, I didn't mean any of those things I said in there!" Kuki said hesitantly, raising her arms up in surrender.

"Me neither." Rachel added.

"Same." Fanny commented.

"Well," Abby said nervously, "ballet is a _tad_ bit boring."

Fire began cracking to life in Kuki's eyes. "What?!"

"Just kidding! Abby's only joking!" Abby hesitated immediately.

"Oh, okay." Kuki muttered.

"Okay girls," Rachel said, placing her hand in the center of them all, "to being bitches, and proving that females are superior!"

Each girl placed their hands on top of hers. "To being bitches and proving that females are superior!" they yelled loudly, lifting their hands off dramatically.

"Oh yeah, bitches indeed!"

Each girl slowly turned around.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

**So, this chapter was VERY dramatic. Oops.**

**\- So, this wasn't how I made it to go, but I typed it up as the idea lit up in my head, and I just left it like this.**

**\- Oooo, cliffhanger! Dun, dun, DUUUUUN!**

**\- The flicking thing was inspired by Friends, when Rachel stole Monica's date, and it just gets complicated from there. It's one of my favourite scenes, cause Phoebe then pulls both their ears and says "If we were in prison, you guys would be like my bitches!"**

**\- This is pretty long chapter, damn!**

**Anyways, review and Imma update on Valentine's Day(pretty sure the next chapter is the last)! Buh-bye y'all!**


	4. Round 3: Cooking & The End

***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

"Oh, shit." each girl muttered.

"Yeah, 'oh, shit'." Hoagie repeated.

There they were, each boy in a line standing there furiously; each girl gulped, knowing their secret manipulation tactic had been revealed. Boy were they idiots.

"We heard everything you said." Patton said.

"Do you think we're dumbasses?!" Wally yelled.

"Well, not them." Abby pointed towards Nigel, Patton and Hoagie, "But _you_ are."

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed.

"You're the dumbasses!" Hoagie yelled.

"How the fuck are we the dumbasses?!" Fanny asked in anger.

"Because you were able to get manipulated by us." Nigel said, gesturing towards each boy.

"So were you guys in the first round!" Rachel stated.

"Yeah, so we're even!" Kuki added.

Everybody gave her a look.

"What? We are even, it's a tie you guys!" Kuki said confusingly.

"Yeah, but not for long!" Wally said.

"What do you mean 'not for long'?" Kuki questioned.

"Us boys are gonna beat ya!" Wally stated proudly.

"Pfft, when pigs fly!" Fanny snorted.

"Fanny, I didn't know you could fly." Patton sneered.

Each boy _'oohed'_ as Fanny grew red with embarrassment and anger.

"Oh shut it, Drilovsky!" Fanny hissed.

Patton eye rolled. "Make me, Fulbright."

Fanny's face lit up with a smirk. "Fine then."

She immediately charged up to him, lifting up the sleeves in her sweater quickly. Each boy gasped and at an instant covered Patton.

"Outta ma way!" Fanny screeched.

"But we need him for the round tomorrow!" Nigel said.

"That's the only reason why you're protecting me?!" Patton yelled. "I'm out of here."

He ran off for them, Fanny simply scoffing then chasing after him. They were running around the entire parking lot, hiding between cars, even hopping onto them. Fanny wasn't giving up that easily.

"Well, it's safe to say that each team have now lost one player." Abby said.

"Puh-lease." Hoagie eye rolled. "They'll be snogging in an hour."

"_Snogging_?! Numbuh 2, since when do you use British words?" Kuki queried.

"He watches too many trashy British reality shows." Abby answered.

"You knew?!" Hoagie yelled as everyone snickered.

"Well DUH! Abby heard ya watching it at 2am, chewing your popcorn _way_ too loudly." Abby said.

"Never knew you took that much notice of me." Hoagie said, a light blush arising Abby's face.

"Ya also can't hide your romantic Doctor Time Space and the Continuums fanfiction on that laptop of yours." Abby said, smirking.

"How did you know about that?!" Hoagie yelled as the laughs grew louder.

"Abby's laptop died, so she went to yours. Wally here," she pointed to him, "typed in the password; said Abby couldn't look at it but whatever_**(wink wink nudge nudge. A/N: The password was Abby Gilligan XP)**_, and then Abby saw it right there. And may Abby add, you're quite the writer."

"Okay, that's enough! I bet you do embarrassing stuff all the time!" Hoagie exclaimed.

Abby placed her hands on her hips, as she let out a scoff. "Okay, name one."

"Well… there was, erm, I-I… hmph!" He huffed as he crossed his arms.

"See, ya can't." Abby sneered.

"Whatever." Hoagie muttered.

"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"

"I THINK I'M ALREADY DEAD, BECAUSE IT'S HELL HERE WITH YOU!"

"Should we leave them?" Rachel queried.

"Nah, just give them a minute." Wally said.

"By then, I think all the cars in the parking lot will be trashed." Kuki commented.

"Oh sweet God, I need to get to my car then!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"That trash you made?" Nigel asked.

"It's not trash!" Hoagie yelled, raising his hands, "It just needs… adjustment."

"Yeah, the _entire_ car needs it." Wally scoffed.

"You don't even have a car!" Hoagie yelled.

"I'm broke!" Wally retorted.

"You're not broke! You just can't because your dad thinks you'll be bad at driving." Kuki said.

"That was a goddamn secret Kooks!" Wally yelled as everyone began laughing.

"Well, I guess that secret is between all of us now." Kuki said.

"Oi strongly doubt it!" Wally huffed. "Numbuh 2's terrible at keeping secrets, and so is Numbuh 1."

"Hey!" Nigel whined.

"Eh, he does make a point." Hoagie shrugged.

"He was only right about you, not me!" Nigel said.

"Oh puh-lease, you are terrible at keeping secrets. You told me about my surprise party when I was turning fourteen." Rachel scoffed.

"Yeah, Rachel faking to be surprised was the most unrealistic thang ever." Abby added.

"To be fair…" Nigel looked around impatiently before coming up with something, "I obviously thought that you wanted to know."

"Then what was the fucking point of the surprise?!" Rachel asked sassily.

"Well-"

"COME BACK HERE YA FUCKING IDIOT!"

"MAKE ME!"

"OH, THAT'S IT!"

"WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!"

"THIS!"

_BANG!_

That's when the eight gasped loudly.

"This time, I think they went too far." Rachel stated.

"Wonder what she whack him with this time." Wally wondered aloud.

The six began running to their cars, to prepare for the third round. They separated paths in the parking lot, as the cars where in different areas. Just then, the girls saw Fanny jog up to them.

"Took you long enough." Rachel said.

Her hair was somehow even more tangled up then before. "You should see Patton, ah hit him wit' a metal thing ah found in a car." She said.

"Should we be worried about this?" Kuki asked.

"Nah, for them, this is normal." Abby replied, shrugging as they entered her car.

* * *

_Sunday 12pm _

Had the genders even bothered coming up with a plan? Nope. They were too tired, and manipulation seemed to be the only good thing they could come up with. And they were also pretty angry, mainly towards their certain crushes from what occurred the previous day. They were back in the TND hotspot, yet this time in the cooking room. Let's just say, it was very empty and silent; barely anybody came to this area.

"Okay people, this round is the tiebreaker! So, you'll be joining your previous partners and baking…" She paused for dramatic effect before doing spirit fingers as she said, "a cake!"

There were wails of groans and whines, as Sonya dropped her arms to her sides and huffed loudly.

"What? So cakes are a bit basic and all, but what have-"

"They're whining because they're with the same partners as yesterday." Lee explained, interrupting Sonya.

"Oh." She muttered.

"Ah'm not pairing up with _him_." Fanny grunted, pointing towards Patton.

"I ain't working with her." Patton grumbled.

"Abby ain't doing nothin' with a boy who's gonna eat everything she bakes." Abby said.

"Hey!" Hoagie whined, "Now I definitely don't wanna work with you!"

"Like I'm working with Rachel." Nigel muttered.

Rachel scoffed loudly. "The same goes for you Uno."

"Kooks is gonna make the cake a cruddy Rainbow Dorky one!" Wally exclaimed. "No way in hell am oi allowing that to happen!"

Kuki gave Wally and unpleasant glare. "They're Rainbow _Monkey's_ you big doofus!"

"Don't you be calling me a doofus!" Wally said.

"But you are!" She yelled, her arms up in the air, "Do we _have_ to?" Kuki pleaded, using her 'puppy dog eyes' that were irresistible.

"Do you want to lose?" Sonya retorted.

"No." Kuki murmured.

"Then good. Now get pairing and go to your designated area. Your names should be on a sheet of paper at the front of each counter." Sonya said.

The rest simply murmured in agreement, walking off.

"Man, are they a bunch of children." Sonya grumbled, "I mean, we're eleven years old and still more mature than them! And they're like the best operatives out! It doesn't make sense!"

"Sonya, calm down." Lee said, gesturing his hands down.

"But I can't handle this anymore." Sonya muttered, sighing loudly, "I thought it would be fun, but they're all so competitive and it's getting way out of hand."

"They'll figure it out." He gave out a comforting smile, "Like you said, they're the best operatives out."

"And hopefully in the future, we will be too." She said warmly, giving out a weak smile.

About ten minutes in…

"Hoags, we're not even up to the frosting yet. Why are you-" She paused as a light bulb sparked in her head, "You wanna eat it, don't ya?"

Hoagie let out nervous laughter as he looked up at Abby's face with disappointment. "Yes."

"You can't eat it fool!" Abby said.

"But I wanna!" Hoagie wailed like a child.

Abby sighed loudly, just as another light bulb sparked into her head, causing her to grin. "Ya know what? Go ahead." Abby said, shrugging and returning to the batter.

"Alright!" Hoagie exclaimed.

_What a fool he is. He is costing them boys a score._ Abby thought, chuckling at it.

"Come on Wally!" Kuki begged.

"No!" Wally said.

"But-"

"We're not putting sprinkles on the cake!" Wally yelled, interrupting her.

"Why? Is it not _manly_ enough for you?" She scoffed.

Wally became a light pink. "It's just… cruddy, okay?!"

"Well, you wouldn't let me do the Rainbow Monkey cakes, so at least let our cake have sprinkles!" Kuki retorted.

"Sprinkles are girly!" Wally seethed, his teeth clenched.

"Sprinkles are of all colors; red, orange, yellow, green, blue-"

"Oi don't need ya saying the cruddy rainbow, oi already know it!" Wally snapped, interrupting her again.

"You're such a meanie!" Kuki sulked, crossing her arms.

"I know you are but what am I." Wally said.

"What?! _You're_ the meanie!" Kuki yelled.

"I know you are but what am I." Wally repeated.

"Wally!" Kuki yelled. "You know that _you're_ the meanie."

"I know you are but what am I." Wally repeated again, simply for Kuki's annoyance.

"Stop it!" Kuki screamed, stomping her feet.

"Uh, no! We're making red velvet cake!" Fanny yelled.

"Red velvet is basically the same as chocolate, except red." Patton said.

"Well no shit sherlock, it's called _red velvet_ for a reason!" Fanny practically hissed the last line.

"But still, I say we're making chocolate." Patton said, opening up a tab on his laptop for _chocolate cake recipes_.

Fanny immediately exited it and huffed, "But _I_ say we're making red velvet."

"And why is that? Because it's that ugly colour of your hair?" Patton snapped.

_ That was a lie. _

_No it wasn't. _

_Patton, you know deep down you love her hair. For some very odd reason. _

_Shut it!_

He sighed as Fanny gasped loudly. At an instant, she reached out for the laptop and snapped it closed as hardly as she could, just as Patton's hand was in it.

"OW!" He yelped.

"Ah'm going ter get ingredients for red velvet now, ya stupid boy." She said, turning around and walking off to the pantry.

"You're doing it wrong." Nigel said as she looked over at Rachel putting the ingredients in.

"No, I'm doing it my way." Rachel stated.

"Who says you're way is the right way." Nigel snapped.

"I say it's the right way." Rachel said.

He huffed loudly. "But the instructions clearly say-"

"Who gives a shit." Rachel interrupted.

"What?" Nigel asked confusingly, "The instructions don't say 'who gives a shit'." He peeked back over at the laptop.

"Nigel, _I'm_ the one who's saying 'who gives a shit'." Rachel said, eye rolling from his stupidity.

"Oh." Nigel muttered. "But we have to care, unless you don't wanna win this."

"I do, but those instructions are incorrect." Rachel said, shrugging.

"Incorrect?!" He practically yelled. "It's from a professional website!"

"Professionals can be wrong." Rachel said.

"And _you_ can be too!" Nigel retorted.

"My family always makes vanilla cake, I practically know everything on making it." She said.

"It doesn't matter! We need to-"

"Yada yada, follow the recipe, man, it doesn't matter." Rachel interrupted, mimicking his accent in the worst British voice possible.

"You're so stubborn." Nigel said.

"I know." Rachel shrugged as she continued.

30 minutes in…

"Can ya hurry up, we're behind from the others!" Abby snapped at a Hoagie chugging down melted chocolate.

"Seriously?" She gave him the most deathly glare possible.

"What?" He asked.

"You have chocolate right here." She said, pointing on his lip.

"Oh," He rubbed it off, "did I get it?"

"Nope, there's still more." Abby said.

Hoagie continued rubbing the chocolate off. "Now?"

"Nuh-uh, on your left cheek." Abby said. He did as she told.

"Is it good now?"

"The forehead."

"Did I get it?"

"A bit more up there."

"Okay, what about now?"

Abby simply started laughing instead of responding.

"What?!" Hoagie asked in a bit of fury.

Abby continued her laughter. Hoagie decided to ignore and marched up to Kuki and Wally's kitchen area.

"What are you- DAMN! It looks like someone shit on you!" Wally exclaimed, bursting into a fit of laughter. Kuki simply did the same thing.

"Numbuh 3, where's your mirror?" Hoagie asked, getting more impatient by the second.

"Here." Kuki managed to say through various giggles.

He grabbed it and gasped as he saw his reflection. He had _not_ gotten the chocolate off his lips, but smeared it _everywhere_ on his face.

"ABIGAIL LINCOLN!" He yelled.

A laughing Abby approached him as he grew red in anger. "Hey, Augustus Gloop, you ready to finish baking or are you bouta go up another pipe?" She sneered.

"Really? Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? Abby, you could do better." Hoagie said.

"That chocolate on your monstrosity of a face could do better too, but it's still everywhere." Abby mocked.

"Haha. Hilarious Abby." Hoagie said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned at an instant and grabbed the box of tissues from Wally and Kuki's counter. Then he strolled off to return to his and Abby's little kitchen, Abby only following after him.

"At least we're not doing as bad as them." Kuki said optimistically.

"Crikey Kuki, cause a chocolate mess and some optimism is totally going to help." Wally said sarcastically.

"One more comment like that from you, and you're gonna regret it." She said, her voice cold yet burning of hate.

"Go. Ahead." Wally said.

"Look," Kukis sighed, "can I at least put one goddamn rainbow on the cake. It could even be a tiny-"

"NO!" Wally bursted out.

"Rainbows aren't girly!" Kuki snapped.

"You're right." Wally said.

"I-I am?" Kuki said in uncertainty.

"Yeah, rainbows are _gay_. DUH!" Wally yelled.

Kuki groaned loudly. "You're such a dumbass!"

"I know you are but what am I?!" Wally sneered.

"NOT AGAIN!" She screamed.

"_Ah'm_ putting it in the oven!" Fanny yelled.

"No, _I_ am!" Patton yelled back.

"Yeah right!" Fanny scoffed.

"Uh, but yeah I am." Patton said.

"Oh no you're not." Fanny retorted.

"Deal with it Fan, you already mixed it together." Patton stated.

"But you put the ingredients inside." Fanny said. "So that makes me putting it in there."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh."

"UH-HUH!" She screeched, pushing Patton off to the floor and grabbing the pan. But just as he fell, he immediately grabbed her leg and pulled her.

_THUMP!_

"YOU IDIOT!"

Patton sat up at an instant, but the sight wasn't pretty. Fanny's face was covered entirely of red velvet cake; but that red colored cake couldn't compare to her red face or fury. Yet she took a deep breath, before whispering,

"I'm _literally_ going to kill you."

Her voice had never gone _that_ low before.

He.

Was.

DEAD.

He gulped before running off, Fanny grabbing as many things she could find and throwing it at him.

"So, it says to put the cake in the oven for 45 minutes." Nigel said, reading off the laptop.

"Uh-uh." Rachel shook her head, "My family put it in for 50."

"But the website says-"

"I don't give any shits on what the website says!" Rachel interrupted.

Nigel was annoyed, yet took a deep breath to calm himself, "The website clearly says 45 minutes, and you're not the professional here."

"I could be if I wanted to." She huffed. "I was Supreme Leader after all."

"Yes, making a game of Tag and letting Father be Supreme Leader was brilliant of you." Nigel said sarcastically.

"I explained to you what was going on back then! I couldn't handle all the fucking pressure!" Rachel yelled.

"I doubt there was much pressure Rach." Nigel said.

"You wouldn't know! You were only a sector leader!" Rachel yelled.

"Well I could've been Supreme Leader if I wanted to! And I would've been way better than you!" Nigel retorted.

She gasped loudly. "I never EVER thought that you thought that! You little-"

_BANG!_

Sonya and Lee had snapped out of their conversation and saw hurt Patton on the floor with Fanny standing, holding a pan with a cake.

"What the actual- huh?!" Sonya yelled in confusion.

At that moment Patton got up, grabbed a bowl of cake batter and threw it at Fanny.

"HEY!" Fanny yelled, yet it was somehow overcome when Abby yelled.

"That was OUR cake mix you dumbass!"

She grabbed the chocolate Hoagie was eating and threw it at Patton.

"My chocolate!" Hoagie exclaimed. He grabbed the pan next to him and and threw it at Abby, icing dripping all over her.

"Our icing!" Rachel yelped.

"We worked hard on that." Nigel grumbled.

"Actually, more like _I_ worked hard on it." Rachel stated.

"Just you?!" Nigel yelled. At that moment, he grabbed their cake pan and threw it at Rachel's face, batter covering her face.

"You JACKASS!"

She ran to Kuki and Wally's kitchen, grabbed their pan, and threw it at Nigel.

"Why'd you take our cake mix?!" Wally yelled.

"Why you little bitch!" Kuki practically screamed as she tossed the icing all the way to Rachel's back.

"Kuki!" Wally yelled. "What? She stole our-"

_SMACK!_

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled, fire cracking to life in her eyes.

"For having bad aim!" He retorted, placing a finger on her icing covered face, then licking it off.

"Wallabee Beetles, you're a dead man!" She threatened.

A war had begun.

Cake batter thrown everywhere. Icing, eggs, powder, butter, literally every ingredient that they could get their hands on. It chaotic, and Lee and Sonya simply gaped. Well, Lee had to bite his knuckle to prevent him from laughing; he knew very well that Sonya wouldn't be too pleased of him approving this kind of behaviour. Many swears were shared around as the room, and their outfits, became more messy and messy by the second.

But the worst of all, the many exchanges of 'I hate you' being thrown. In fact, Kuki said it in Japanese, Abby said it in French, Fanny said it in Irish, Patton said it in Polish and Nigel said it in British. Wally, Hoagie and Rachel were the only ones who didn't have a different language, and said it in English.

Finally, Sonya finally regained her attention and shut her jaw, walking up to the middle of the scenery. That was until she felt a hand into hers.

"Don't." Lee said with pleading eyes, "It'll get messier."

"Trust me. I can do this." She replied, shaking off his hand.

She was now in the centre, took a deep breath before yelling, "STOP!"

It was dead silent. Everything in their hands were dropped, the screaming had stopped, and everyone had the most angriest expression on their faces.

"HE/SHE STARTED IT!"

She groaned loudly,_ not again._ "Okay, let's settle this! You guys don't hate each other, okay?" Sonya stated. "In fact, some of you guys _really_ like each other."

Each gave Sonya a blank expression. She sighed. "You really want me to explain?"

They all nodded, still confused.

"Okay then, remember that this is on you." She turned to Wally and Kuki, "You like-like him, she like-likes you. So freaking obvious!" They blushed a crimson red as she turned to Fanny and Patton, "Fanny, you like-like him, Patton, you like-like her. Your arguing is just to catch each other's attention." They blushed as well as she turned to Rachel and Nigel. "You like-like her and you like-like him. You've been flirting since the Tag incident, get together already!" They mirrored everyone else's blushes as Sonya turned to the final pair. "Abby, you like-like him, Hoagie, you like-like her. It's an opposites attract thing." Everyone in the room was now blushing, excluding Sonya and Lee.

Lee had finally got up and stood next to Sonya. "Now, will you all apologise to your loved ones."

Each of them turned to their crush.

"You like me?" Wally and Kuki asked in unison.

"Since I met you silly." Kuki exclaimed.

"Same with me." Wally replied.

"I never knew you would like a _boy_." Patton said.

"Go put your head up your own ass." Fanny scoffed.

"It's fine Fan, cause you already know I like you back." Patton said, Fanny giving a small grin at the statement.

"Then I'll finally admit it; I. Like. You." Fanny said,

"I like you too." Patton grinned.

"I have liked you since the Tag incident." Rachel said.

"Me too. But then it grew more when I broke up with Lizzie. You're awesome Rach." Nigel smirked.

"You are too." Rachel replied.

"Never knew _the_ Abigail Lincoln was in love with me." Hoagie sneered. "The ladies dig the Hoagster."

"Don't say Hoagster." Abby said.

"Well, you aren't denying you like me." Hoagie said.

"Fine. It ain't any surprise you like Abby though, she is pretty awesome." Abby smirked, causing Hoagie to grin.

"So," they all turned around, paying attention to Sonya, "we all good now?"

"Yeah." they all answered in unison.

"Um, you idiots haven't kissed yet you know." Sonya said.

Their blushes grew, yet nonetheless they turned back to their now lover, giving them a passionate kiss.

Sonya simply grinned, intertwining her hand with Lee's, before saying, "Looks like you eight all cooked up some love."

"You know," Lee began talking as Sonya turned around, "they may not have won this round, but a certain _female _helped them get together."

Sonya smirked as each couple let go of each other, their ears attentive to what Lee was saying.

"Looks like the girls win." Sonya stated with a smirk.

"BUT-"

Yet Lee interrupted the boys, "Empty your pockets boys, there will be two months worth of Lime Ricky's that you need to pay for."

Each boys gaped, they just got played. And what did they learn from this? Never trust Sonya and Lee ever again. Even if they helped them play matchmaker. Wait a second...

_-Flashback-_

_"Is it just me who's overhearing their conversation?" Sonya giggled from what she said. _

_Lee let out a small chuckle, "No, they're just plain loud."_

_They stayed silent till they heard something. _

_"Ooo, they're doing a bet against the sexes." Sonya said. "They'll need hosts! And if we become the hosts we can somehow help them all end up together with their crushes. You know how much I ship Numbuh 3 and 4, 60 and 86, 2 and 5, and 1 and 362." She giggled again. _

_"That'd be pretty cool." Lee said with a grin. _

_"I know!" Sonya exclaimed. "And now this is our chance to head to them now, let's go."_

_-End Flashback-_

Who knew Sonya and Lee were so good at playing matchmaker?

THE END!

* * *

**Shitty ending, I know, but oh well. And that is the enddddd! Hope you enjoyed and thank you all so much for all the reviews! And have an amazing Valentine's Day! Even if you're laying in your bed binge watching Friends and One Day At A Time like me, hope you guys are having fun. **

**Please go check out my other chapter stories and one-shots. Now that this is over, Imma continue with Just Fanny's Luck! because it feels like forever since I've updated. Anyway, that's all guys! Bye allllll!**

**\- C**


End file.
